Malfoys mine
by Mudblood92700
Summary: It has been 4 years after the war harry won but was granted a permanent wound. Hermione and Ron take care of him. Hermione's parents were killed in the war but her sister lived. Hermione gets a letter that says Draco malfoy will be her slave what happens when her little sister gets in the way of hermione punishing Draco?
1. Chapter two

Hi guys this is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me please I hope you like it review please it would make me happy if you did enjoy

'The war was over Harry won he was hurt badly I take care of him Ron helps me. Ron is still an idiot but much differant after he lost him Mum, Dad, Ginny,and all of his brothers in the war, he was the only weasly left. But at least I'm not the only Granger left' Hermione was thinking about all that had happned this past month. She had come home at the begining of the war to find her mom and dad dead she was numb inside untill she heard the faint cry from the second room she looked to see what it was and found her 2 month old baby sister still alive and crying in her bassenet it was then that hermione cried for hours. When she finally pulled herself together she packed the baby's things and, with her sister violet in her arms, apparated to the safe house. A hard hit to the head knocked her out of her thoughts it was hedwig. "Hedwig dammit that hurt!" she screamed as she shooed the owl away after taking the letter off her foot. "What is it 'Mione?" she heard Harry call from the living room "I got a letter from the Minestry of magic Harry" she said as she was opening it. "Well are you going to tell me what it says or make me guess?" Harry asked as he limped into the kitchen coming face to face with an in awe hermione. " It says that I will be reciving a slave that was a former death eater" she paused for a second "its draco malfoy he will be here in one hour."


	2. Chapter one

HI people short and simple read review

Finally the doorbell rang and hermione rushed to answer it. She was so excited to give Malfoy a tasted of his own medicine and the good part is that he couldn't fight back. When she opened the door she saw the Minister and Malfoy. He was in torn and ragged clothes that barely covered him she found his hands to be bound and his feet shackled he wore a collar on his neck with a leash connected to it. He looked starved she could see every bone in his pale and almost blue body from the freezing cold weather, his normally straight and proper hair was matted with blood and dirt, he was covered in cuts and bruises, it looked like he had been beaten. For a second she felt bad for him, but then he looked at her with a look of great disgust on his face and that feeling was demolished and replaced with rage. She looked at the Minister, who held Malfoy's leash, and asked "Is everything in order Sir?"

"Yes indeed it is " he said as he smiled and handed her a small black remote.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. Not knowing what it did she pushed a button on the remote. When she did Malfoy fell on the ground tugging at the collar and screaming in pain. Hermione was shocked at this device, yet pleased. It felt strangely upsetting to watch as Malfoy writhed in pain at her feet begging her to stop, but she brushed the feeling away. She signed some papers and the Minister left her and her new slave. Hermione controlled all of Malfoys magic and his wand. If he tried to hurt her the collar would get tighter and tighter until she felt as if he'd had enough, plus she had the remote that apparently had an effect that felt like the Cruciatus curse.

"Get up Malfoy I am going to show you where you will be staying" Hermione said in a demanding voice. Malfoy ignored her, still in a heap by her feet. Hermione sighed and grabbed his leash and pulled it hard enough that it yanked his malnutritioned body up successfully choking him. She pulled him up the stairs, he reluctantly followed her so he continue to breath.

After the war ended Malfoy knew he was going to end up in Azkaban so he just accepted it with his dignity still intact, that was until he was drug out of his small cell into a room along with Pansy, Balsie, Theodore, Goyle and many other death eater students from hogwarts. It was explained to them that they were chosen as the few death eaters that would escape the dementors kiss by becoming slaves for the people they hurt the most and from that instant he knew he was going to be Hermione Granger's slave. Until the Ministry could contact Hermione Draco was beaten starved and tortured. He knew he deserved what hermione gave him every last bit if pain and hurt she put out to him he knew that he deserved it, but he would never let anyone know that he was still too proud.

Once Hermione got up stairs with Draco behind her she realised that all the bedrooms were taken up. Draco would have to share one with someone. She knew Ron was an instant 'no' Harry would say yes but only because Hermione asked him to and she didn't want to burden Harry especially since he was too injured to protect himself if Malfoy got mad. So the last one was her and Violets room. It had almost been 4 years since she found her sister in the very same room with her parents dead at the hand she knew belonged to a Malfoy. Before she entered the room she looked at him he looked sad and guilty. "Draco look at me" her voice was soft yet firm. He looked up at her her eyes filled with sadness and tears. "Draco I know you killed my parents, didn't you?" He looked at her with so much regret in his eyes he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a small hand coming hard on his cheek it surprised him when she struck him. Tears now flowing freely down her face she said "Just nod." There was silence for a minute with no answer then finally Draco answered her with a nod yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hia sit and review **

"Hermione please jus-" Draco started but was stopped by a hard punch in the side of the face that left a large gash in the skin.

"Listen here _slave_ I am your MASTER and you are to address me as so or as Miss Granger" Hermione was now pulling his head up to her by his hair and pushing the Crucio remote to torture him "or there will be SEVERE consequences do I make my self understood?" she said this with enough force to frighten a small which in the next room by the name of Violet Marie Granger (Vi for short). She was 4 years old had big brown eyes and bushy honey golden hair just like her sisters. Vi was like Hermione in every way possible she was just as smart if not more. Vi was a very special girl she had the magical knowledge of a 5th year if not higher, but her knowledge and maturity came with a price, her magic was dangerous when she was upset it had put Ron in the hospital once. Vi stepped out of the room and saw her kind loving sister beating a young man she knew to be Draco Malfoy her parents murderer and her attempted murderer. She ran to his side putting herself between Hermione's fist and Draco's face. Hermione saw Vi and had to choose her words carefully trying not to upset the child this was hard because she did not know why Vi was keeping her from punching Malfoy.

"Violet darling go back to bed it's very late now you don't need to see this scum being punished"

Vi's face got red, her eyes went purple, she started to glow a bright yellow light, and the objects around her started to fly.

"RONALD HELP!" Hermione screamed.

Ron woke up instantly at the sound of the code words for Violets out of control. He ran up the steps and saw Malfoy. Ron pushed past Vi and punched Malfoy as hard as possible in the nose successfully breaking it.

This only mad Vi madder her eyes went black and her glow turned a blinding white and things went flying and windows breaking. Ron and Hermione went down on the floor to try and shield themselves from the flying objects and breaking glass when Harry came up limping and screamed "Malfoy grab her NOW!"

Malfoy did as he was told and grabbed the child's arm and pulled her down to his arms and held her tightly nothing stopped. Malfoy looked at Harry for further advice.

"Tell her that you are safe and ok "

"I'm ok I'm safe Vi clam down shh" Draco Soothed the little girl and the objects stopped flying and the glass stopped breaking. Vi stopped glowing and her eyes went back to her brown color. She stood up out of Draco's arms and went over to Hermione and said "Malfoys mine sis and you sleep with Ron now.

Hermione still terrified from the most violent episode ever from the child just nodded and said "We'll talk tomorrow ok sis?"

Vi nodded, grabbed Draco's hand and brought him to her room and she lie down in her bed and draco lie in Miones old bed then when Vi started to cry draco picked her up and rocked her untill she fell asleep.

Draco became somehow attached to the child and very protective of the child he had tried to kill four years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up on the floor with a sleeping Vi in his arms, he knew he had to go and see Miss Granger she probably wanted an answer of what happened the night before and for him to receive a punishment of great measures. He laid Vi in her bed and went down to the kitchen to get what was coming to him. He had to keep reminding himself '_you deserve this, you killed thousands of people and her parents you tried to kill her baby sister you deserve this_' to keep from running and hiding knowing what pain was to come.

"Malfoy in here now" he heard Hermione's voice in a tone he knew to be anger.

He was terrified when she grabbed the Crucio remote.

Hermione thought for a minute trying to make herself use that remote on him it was so easy the night before. It was Violet's protection of the boy that made Hermione put the remote down. She grabbed his chin and lifted his face towards hers his face was scrunched up in a weird way as if expecting pain when she touched him.

"Draco look at me" she said.

He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes knowing that she was going to hurt him.

"Please" she added in pleading now "I'm not going to hurt you Draco I swear"

The honesty in her voice made him look at her brown eyes

Hermione was staring deeply into his silver orbs of eyes that had tears pricking the edges of them "Draco I'm sorry"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I just wanna apologize about the last chapter being so short but if you guys don't start to review i'll quite this one.**

* * *

"Miss Granger there is no reason on earth that you should be sorry it is only I that should be sorry. And I am so very sorry but that will never remove the scar on your heart that I caused or the one on your arm" he said crying full speed now as he reached for her arm and pulled the sleeve up to reveal a large word that was carved into her arm.

"Mudblood" she said now crying as well. "The strange thing was there was no mud in the blood that I shed when I got this scar"

"I know," his brain was screaming not to say the next word but his heart was saying otherwise "Hermione." "I could have stopped her I could have saved you from all the pain that my aunt caused you, but I didn't instead I just watched you being tortured."

He said this with so much regret in his eyes that it made hermione's heart hurt.

She looked at her arm that Draco still hand in his hand with his fingers tracing over the words his clear hot tears landing on the scar. The memory came back to her '_Bellatrix was on top of me pinning me down and screaming about her vault in gringotts and what else I took out of it when I said that I didn't take it witch I didn't she cut the word mudblood in my arm I looked to Draco one tear fell down his scarred face and on to his black suit. It was then that I knew he was an actual human being not just a shitty death eater that was too proud to cry it was then that harry and Ron saved me and we escaped from the manor.'_ Hermione's thoughts were broken when a vase flew past her head just barely missing it before it hit the wall.

"What the fuck was that?!"she knew what was happening when she saw a tiny bundle of curls being soothed by a still crying but now smiling Draco. "It's ok Violet we were just talking ok I promise everything's ok you're safe I'm safe sissy's safe everyone is safe now so calm down ok?" Draco held the girl and stroked her hair trying to keep another episode like the night before from happening again. "Go on now Vi let me and Sissy talk please" draco said.

Vi hesitated but then walked to hermione and said "Do not hurt him Granger." The amount of danger in the small girls voice scared hermione

"I promise I wont hurt him Violet." Hermione said still scared.

Vi then walked to Draco and said "come play with me later ok?" as nothing had just happened and then skipped up the stairs.

"How do you do that? Get her to calm down with getting hurt?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Uh I don't know exactly but I do know I would do anything to keep her out of harms way I just feel like I have to protect her with my life and I will too." draco said with confusion almost as large as hermiones.

Hermione looked in his eyes and saw specks of purple in his eyes the same color as violets when upset she then knew she needed to visit the library. "Ok draco since you are still a slave to this house I want to to do the everyday chores start by making breakfast and delivering it to harry and ron then please continue with Violet make her happy understood draco? Oh and call me Hermione for now on and help yourself to food and drink and feel free to use the showers and change out of the rags ok?" she said as she handed him a new outfit that would actually cover him.

Draco looked at her a bit confused "Thank you Hermione but you don't need to be kind to me I really don't deserve it. I can tell you're scared of Violet but as we already found out I can control her if you want to be mean to me and give me the hurt I deserve go ahead" Draco said. He closed his eyes and braced himself for pain but instead of a hit from the small hand he got a small caress from it he opened his eyes to see hermione crying.

"Draco make the breakfast serve harry and ron shower and keep my Violet happy she's all I have left." Hermione smiled at the confuised boy looking down at her. He was very underweight but still had his height.

"Alright Hermione" he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ya'll another chapter for you enjoy

* * *

Draco went to the kitchen to make the breakfast, Thankfully his mother had taught him to cook or he would be in trouble. Once he had finished he had 4 large plates for Hermione, Harry, Ron, and his Violet and one small plate for himself. Being starved for 4 years made him extremely underweight at 92 lbs for a 21 year old man is much too small but he couldn't bring himself to eat more than some toast. He ate in silence, unknowing to him one of his masters sat behind him watching him. Draco turned around to find Harry sitting at the dining table holding his cane that he had to use now because of his injury in the war. Draco jumped in surprise when he saw harry and rushed him his breakfast kneeling down on the floor. Draco was more scared of Harry than Hermione because Harry had already almost killed him in sixth year in the bathroom. He knew he could do it again easily.

" I'm sorry I didn't see you there I was just trying to eat a little before coming to serve you and Ron breakfast and I'm really sorry Sir I shouldn't have eaten before I served you I'm sorry" Draco continued to ramble on about how sorry he was until he was stopped by Harry's voice.

"Malfoy, shut up get off your knees and sit at the table and will you just call me harry?" he said getting annoyed by Dracos rambling.

Draco did as he was told and sat across from Harry wondering why he had not beaten him senseless when he deserved it.

"Malfoy I can tell you're scared of me I can see it in your eyes and your voice gets higher when you speak to me, but I'm not going to hurt you or kill you Ok so will you just talk to me please?" Harry said much like hermione when she asked him to look at her.

Draco looked at him and asked "Why are you being kind to me Harry?"

Harry knew this question was coming so he had time to prepare for it he answered him easily "because Draco I forgive you I forgave you when you were in the bathroom crying in sixth year I would have helped you found a way to get you out of killing dumbledore if you had not gotten so hostile and attacked me and I attacked back you should have known that I had forgiven you when I saved you from the fire in the room of requirement I know you're not a bad person because you knew it was me when you had to identify me when we were all in the manor but you didn't and that is why I am being kind to you Draco" harry said this so easily it was strange.

"Thank you Harry. I must be off with Weasley's food now because I know he won't forgive me" draco said.

"that is true Draco he will most likely be the only person in this house that hurts you"

"That is fine with me I deserve it anyway" Draco said with a sad smile as he walked away with 3 plates of food. First stop was hermione.  
"Here you are hermione" draco sat the plate in front of here.

"Draco come and talk with me same time tomorrow" she said "wait I need to do something to you first ok?"

Draco nodded

Hermione took the plates from him and sat them down on the table. She reached for her bag and retrieved the exact same chains shackles and leash he was wearing when he stepped foot on her porch.

When draco saw these things his face went white and his eyes got wide with fear. Hermione noticed this so she put a hand on his cheek and calmly explained "Draco be calm ok it's not what you think I just need photos that I need to send to someone there is absolutely no reason for you to become scared of me ok" as she was saying this she chained his hands together shackled his feet and put the leash on his collar that could not be taken off or ir would have been in the bag along with the other items. "Draco I need you to look scared horrified even so I'm going to show you some pictures of Balsie in his new 'home'." she said sadly as she held up pictures of balsie in a filthy closet chained to the wall bleeding and covered in whip lashes.

These photos made Draco's face do the perfect emotion.

Hermione snapped the pictures and unchained draco.

"Hermione do you have all of my friends pictures?" he asked crying at the sight of his best friend in those conditions.

"Yes they were given to me to use on you for mental punishment." she said as she pulled out a stack of photos.

they looked at all the pictures except for a few.

He knew whose those were.

"Pansy" he said.

Hermione nodded but smiled. "Now deliver Ron's food but bring Violet with you then come back down here with Violet after you get cleaned up ok."

Draco nodded


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi my people read and review and HELP ME im stuck give me ideas oh and I know I said ron was the only weasley left but I lied its just him and Ginny ok dont kill me please**

"Violet will you come with me to Ron's room please?" Draco asked the small girl who was in her and now Draco's room sitting on the window seat the room was pastel pink and yellow and full of windows that let the new morning sun in violet was practicing wandless magic.

"Sure Draco I'll come with" the girl smiled hopped off the window seat and took Draco's hand.

They walked to Ron's room the door was closed and Draco timidly knocked on it. He was scared he knew Ron was not as forgiving as the rest, but then that fear diminished as Violet squeezed his pale hand. She could since Draco's fear.

'I wonder if he was this scared when he had to kill mum, dad and me?' she wondered as the door to Ron's room opened.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked completely annoyed.

"Oh uh I I j-just wanted to bring you your breakfast S-Sir." Draco trembled with fear in the buffer and taller mans presence.

"Thanks?" Ron said expecting him to throw insults at him not tremble in his presence. "Ya know Malfoy I've always wanted to beat the living shit out of you and I think now that I'm stronger than you I will." Ron raised his fist to punch, and Draco winced ready for pain but it never came. Instead he heard the glass around him breaking.

"Don't you DARE Ronald!" Violet screamed as glass shattered around her.

Ron's face went white he hadn't seen Violet when Malfoy came knocking on his door.

"Oh, Vi I uh didn't see you there" Ron managed to choke out before he was bound to the floor in immense pain with a wandless body bind.

Draco knew he had to stop Violet before she hurt the Weasle or herself.

"Violet please let him up, calm down and go down stairs Ok? Weasly and I need to sort things out I'll be down in half an hour but whatever you do don't come back up and tell Hermione and harry to stay down there too now off you go please." Draco knew her leaving would cause weasly to bring extreme pain to him but he didn't care. Honestly he thought that Ron might hurt the girl so he wanted her out of the way.

"Ok I guess pleases hurry Draco I'll be worried." Violet said as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Alright you in the room while I cast silencing and locking charms then we will begin our little 'talk'." Ron said these words with immense venom running thru them.

Draco did as his Master told him and sat on the floor in Ron's room. It was completely Gryffindored up. Red walls with gold trimming. Red and gold bed furniture and the wall in the far corner had a magical painting of him and the weasley family.

Draco knew that ron thought that he killed his family but that was not true he had tried to save them. As his eyes wandered around the room they fell upon a pensieve.

'_Yes I can show him it probably won't save me from a beating but I want him to know the truth about his family's death.'_ Draco's thought was interrupted mt a punch in the eye from a large fist.

"Ah shit" Draco groaned when the blow hit him.

"Well ferret I might actually get some revenge on my family's deaths today but I am not going to kill you it might make Hermione upset that I killed her property but that is the only reason understood ?"

Draco simply nodded.

"ok lets get started then." Ron said sadistically with an evil glare on his face.

"Wait Sir please may we really talk before you beat the living shit out of me?" Draco asked still a bit frightened.

"Well I don't see why not it will get my anger time to build up more. Alright Ferret talk." Ron demanded as he sat on the red couch.

"I know that you think that I killed your family while they were held in the Manor but this is not true I swear I tried to help them while they were there." Draco said with pleading eyes.

Ron was dumbfounded with his words filled with honesty "Prove it" was all he said as he held his want to Draco's temple.

Draco thought of the memory and Ron took it with his wand and put it into the pensieve.

Draco sat on the floor still as Ron dipped his head into the water.

As Ron's eyes opened he was engulfed in Draco's memories of the night his family was killed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I just wanna know if you think this story is worth continuing or not? Hmm Ok and please don't kill me again But Molly Bill and Gorge are living too ok I want to like as well so do not murder me**.

* * *

"Hermione Harry help!" Violet yelled after feeling a stab of pain on her left eye. She knew it was Ron causing this pain but not directly to her she could feel Draco's pain she didn't know how or why but she could. She had tried to get back up stairs but there were locking wards by the stairs. They definitely weren't talking up there.

"Oh my Violet Darling what wrong? Why are you holding your eye? Are you alright? Did someone hit you? Was it Draco? Where is Draco? Do you nee-" Hermione's endless trail of questions were stopped by breaking windows and a purple eyed slightly glowing Violet.

"Draco got hit and I can feel it Hermione." Violet said with a crack of the voice and more breaking windows and shattering objects around them as tears fell from purple eyes.

"Well Vi we all know he has gotten worse that a hit" Hermione said sadly

"That is NOT the point!" Vi screamed as her hair started to spark with small flames.

"Ok Sweetie calm down and explain to me what has happened alright?" Hermione asked cautiously not to upset her further. When Violet was sad her powers were different and she was a molten lava hot temperature that when someone touched her they would burst to flames. Every tear that hit the floor would cause a spark to happen.

"I went with Draco to Ron's room and Ron tried to hit him so I got mad and the windows broke. Draco calmed me and asked me to leave so he and Ron could talk," she paused and more fire filled tears fell starting a small fire on the floor witch hermione put out quickly, "so I did and then when I was halfway down the steps I felt a really bad pain on my eye like I had been hit I wasn't bleeding but I knew somehow that it was Draco I tried to get up the stairs but there was a locking ward Sissy Ron is hurting Draco and I can't do anything about it." she said with another sob and fell to the floor.

Violet sat up abruptly when she heard footsteps behind her she knew they were Draco's before she even looked up at him. She was surrounded by a circle of fire that refused to be put out that no one could cross. She looked up at him and cried harder when she was his bloody lip and black eye.

"Draco do NOT touch her!" Hermione's voice was loud and shrill when he reached for the child.

"Why?" Draco said completely confused by her demand.

"She's on bloody fire you'll be burned or killed. Even her tears are flammable on touch!" Harry said as he stepped in the room.

"Please I just want to make her happy again I have to it's my destined job please Harry Hermione let me be burned for all I care I just want to make her happy. Please." Draco pleaded with them as tears pricked his eyes.

"Fine but we are blaming you for when you get killed." Harry said.

Draco took a breath and picked up the girl that was now completely engulfed in flames and help her close to his surprise he felt nothing but cold wet tears on his shoulder as Vi cried.

"Merlin they're blood bonded." Hermione exclaimed.

10 minutes before.

_Once his head was in the water the figure started to form along with a dark cellar in which held his Mother, Father, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny. They were all chained to a wall, looking much like Draco had on his first day here. Two tall blond men and one blond woman. The oldest had long hair and looked proud with the sight in front of him the smaller boy was instantly as Draco and the woman had to be his mum. The older man who was Lucius Malfoy went around Crucioing each one of them with a sadistic look on his face he stopped at Ginny, Lucius tried to touch her face but she bit him then spit his blood out. "Why you little bitch!" Lucius said about to use the Killing curse on her. "Father," Draco grabbed his Father's arm "can I have this one please there is no use wasting a perfectly good body like hers." Draco said. "Draco Malfoy! How Dare you!" his mother yelled. That only got her backhanded mt Lucius "Well of course you can son." He unchained her and threw her at him and he caught her so she didn't fall. "Thank you father." Draco bowed and pulled a screaming kicking red-head up the stairs. "Calm down Ginny please I will not hurt you I swear." he said holding the girl still. "Tonight I will take you The Forbidden Forest and you will run until you get to Hogwarts understood?" Draco said in a firm voice. She nodded. "Will my family get away too?" She asked in a small voice. "I will try but I don't think so but I am going down now to try, you are to stay here." She teared up and nodded. Draco went back downstairs to see Arthur, Charlie, Percy and Fred dead on the ground George and Bill fighting Draco's Parents he honestly didn't care about his father but came to take his mum out of harms way. His father didn't even notice draco apperateing his mither up stairs with ginny when he came back down he saw his father on the floor with body binds when Lucius saw Draco he yelled "Son kill them now!" The boys stood and protected their only living parent. Draco dropped his wand and kicked it to them they picked it up confused. They were about to use a spell on him when their mum stepped away from the bodies of her Husband and Children. "Do not boys he took our Ginny we don't know where she is yet." Molly said. "Draco boy please tell me where my baby is she is my only daughter." She looked up at him and her knees gave out but Draco caught her and held her. "Did you kill my baby?" she cried. "No I took her up to my room so my father wouldn't kill her she has my mum up there with her now I can take you to her if you want I am taking her to the Forbidden Forest at nightfall you all will come with now Ok." Draco said the whole time holding the woman who had just lost her children and her lover. "Please Draco I need my baby." she sobbed Draco gave the woman to her sons and apparated them all to his bedroom where his mother Narcissa was healing the wounds on a crying Ginny. Molly ran towards her child and explained that most of her brothers and father had been killed by Lucius and how draco saved them. "Come on you lot lets go." said draco as everyone hooked arms and were at the forest. "Now run and don't stop until you reach Hogwarts tell no one about this ever!" Draco yelled but before he could apparate he was hugged by Molly "You are truly a good person Draco, to you we owe our lives goodbye" Molly said as she ran with her children._

* * *

With that the memory was over Ron looked at Draco tears streaming down his face.

"I am going to show Ginny this along with the rest of the family if they confirm it you are not going to be killed if its false I will murder you." "Now get OUT!" Ron shouted as Draco left the bedroom he really hoped the Weasley's ment they owed him their lives.

* * *

**Present time**

"Hermione listen to me please." Draco said when Hermione mentioned the blood bond between Violet and Draco.

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU YOU FILTHLY PEICE OF SHIT YOU BONDED YOURSELF TO MY SISTER!" with that she gave him a good smack across the mouth wich got Violet angery at her sister and chucked a vase at her.

"You are bonded to him for life you can't get out of it yet your trying to kill me?" "I am ashamed that you are my sister I might even disown you." Hermione said as she ran out the front door slamming it behind her.

Draco sat on the floor with a sobbing Violet still coverd in flames and a small fire building around them in a circle.

"She didn't mean that Vi she was just angry with me and if you want you can be angry at me too." Draco said trying to calm her down.

"No she did mean it I know she just hates me now but I am not mad at you because I remember Draco." Vi said letting more tears fall on his shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people hows my story so far hmm? there was a man named stu who refused to review and now stus dead what about you**

* * *

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Yelled a tear stain faced ron followed by Molly, Bill, George, and Ginny Weasley.

"Draco is blood bonded to Violet and Hermione disowned her and backhanded him." Said Harry still in shock.

"Blood bond what in the name of Merlin does that mean? Mum?" Ron asked trying to figure the reason that Hermione would get so upset about it to disown her own sister.

"WHY IS THE CHILD ON FIRE SOMEONE HELP HER!" Molly screamed when she saw Violet engulfed in flames, "Wait why isn't Draco on fire too as he is holding her?" she questioned.

Harry went on to explain to the Weasley's about Violet being special, her powers, sending ron to the hospital, and only Draco could calm her and what had just happened and why Draco was here.

"Well thats a whole lot to take in and we'll blood bonding it's when two people's blood is mixed purposely with a new child and an older person. The older of the two usually a male cuts his wrist and pricks the child's finger usually a girl and bonds the blood together with a spell and that allows the smaller one to become immortal until the elder dies. It also bonds them together for life in a brother sisterly way. Why Draco did it to Violet I can't tell." Molly said in only one breath.

"I can tell you why." said Violet with a sniffle.

"Vi how on earth can you remember that you were only 2 months old?!" Draco exclaimed slightly embarrassed because he talked to her thru it all and she remembered it.

"Because I am special you said so yourself Draco." she said slyly reading his embarrassment.

"I did." he said in awe that a two month old could have gotten her powers already.

Everyone looked in shock at the little girl in Draco's arms.

Molly finally spoke "Violet dear let's hear what happened ok?"

"No." Violet said plainly "I want to show you."

The Weasley's went up to follow Ron and Draco grabbed Harry and handed a no longer on fire Violet to him.

"Harry I need to find Hermione." Draco said worriedly

"Ok" harry said. Draco didn't move. "What Draco?"

"I can't leave without one of my Masters permission." Draco said quietly.

"Ok Draco I give you permission to go find our Hermione." Harry said happily

"Goodbye" was all he said and then ran out the door to find the girl.

After an hour of searching all over for her he finally found her at a park sitting down by a tree sobbing quietly. He sat by her and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders she looked up in surprise and fell against his chest they sat there for 2 hours when she finally said something

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked like an innocent child.

The question left Draco shocked he answered her slowly "why would you think that I hate you even a little bit?"

"Because you have said it thousands of times called me names horrible things like Mudblood and Bookworm Lifeless. You took so many people from me. Mum, Dad, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore and so many more. I thought you had left my Violet alone when I found her alive but I was wrong you bonded to her and now I am stuck with you forever." she sobbed out.

"I'm sorry" was Draco Malfoy said.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and saw the kindness and hurt that was never there it was hypnotizing.

Draco looked down into Hermione's eyes and saw the kindness and hurt that was always there it was still breathtaking.

They both leaned in closer to each other they both felt one another's warm lips touch the others. It was full of passion and tears. Draco put his arms around her waist and Hermione snaked her arms around his neck they kissed until the need of air was too great and had to break apart.

"let's go home" was what Draco said as he helped hermione off the ground she held onto his hand for dear life and felt that it was too skinny she suddenly felt horrible the walked to the house and when they opened the door the weasleys harry and violet were sitting on the couch waiting for them.


End file.
